Everlasting Digi-Love
by Pokemon Ranger-Trainer
Summary: After getting back from her best date ever, Kari finds Gatomon in distress and BlackGatomon in a very bouncy mood. The reason: they are both pregnant. How will Patamon and Mikemon react to the news? And will TK make his big break in the literature world or is he destined to be undiscovered? Rated T to be safe.
1. A Lover's Shock

**I don't own Digimon. This story has been a long time coming. Something all of you who have followed my Digimon stories have wanted for nearly a year. I'm not saying I have time, but the urge to write this suddenly flared up and I'll try to make time like I did with Gatomon's Nightmares. I don't know how long this story will be, but I wouldn't expect anything longer than a few chapters. Also, this is set in the future relative to the time line in which I normally write for Digimon. Well, enjoy!**

**Chapter 1: A Lover's Shock**

Kari Kamiya was on the date that changed her life. She was out to dinner with her beloved Takeru Takaishi, alias TK. It was a beautiful, moonlit night in their favorite place, the Digital World. To the both of them, it almost felt like a dream. TK and Kari weren't anywhere special. They were enjoying themselves at the diner owned by Digitamamon. They were finally legal adults, and they were thrilled by it. Kari was well on her way to becoming an elementary school teacher. TK was following his dream to be a writer, though his luck with it was sparse. Still, she believed in him. Kari glanced down at a ring on her ring finger. It was a promise ring TK had given to her in high school.

"You wore it, right?" TK asked her, regaining her attention.

"Huh? Yeah, I wore it. I always wear it," Kari replied. She held up her hand and showed it to him. It glinted in the light. The light shining off the ring appeared to dance before their eyes. It was as magnificent as it was dazzling. "Why were you so insistent that I wear it?"

"Is it alright if I take a look at it?" TK requested. Quizzical, Kari slowly and gently tugged the ring off her finger and passed it to TK. "Thanks. Now I can do this the right way."

"What…?" Kari gasped. She felt like she knew what she was coming, but what if she was wrong? Was TK trying to take back his promise or was he up to something else? Her heart started pounding. She felt more compatible with TK than any other boy she had met in her entire life. Was she about to lose something she held close to her heart?

"Kari, you've been the light of my life ever since we were kids," TK started to say, "and you always will be. Gosh, it'd be a lot easier to do this if I was writing instead of talking…" He blushed, gulped, and stood. Kari's heart pounded harder, and she hoped he couldn't hear it.

"TK, what are you…?" Kari began to ask.

"Will you marry me?" TK suddenly got down on one knee and proposed to her, holding out the promise ring.

Kari felt tears well up in her eyes. She nodded and replied, "Of course! We promised, after all!"

"Aww!" several observing Digimon patrons cooed.

"Thank you," TK sighed with relief. "I was worried you would say no."

"Why would I?" Kari asked, tilting her head.

"Well, I thought that there was a possibility that you might not be ready for us to take it to that level," TK explained sheepishly, twiddling his thumbs as he sat on the floor.

"Maybe I am ready, and maybe I'm not. I know without a doubt that I want this, though," Kari told him with a smile. "So, Mr. Novelist, how is your latest story coming along?"

"It's going along fine. Very fine," he answered, getting back up into his seat. He was indeed talking about his work-in-progress, but his thoughts were on Kari. His new fiancée.

"That's good. I hope your career takes off soon. Your work is fantastic! I should know that better than anyone—except maybe anyone who taught you about literature," Kari gave him her best wishes, secretly ecstatic that she was suddenly engaged. Her ring was no longer a promise ring. It was an engagement ring. Thinking about it was all it took to make her shiver with excitement.

A few hours later, in the real world, Kari opened the door to her apartment to find Gatomon visibly upset for some unknown reason. At the same time, Gatomon's sister, BlackGatomon, seemed cheerful and bouncy. Being the devil-and-angel siblings that they were, Kari suspected that they broke something based on their opposite reactions.

"Oh, goodie! You're home! I have great news!" BlackGatomon exclaimed excitedly.

"Please don't be mad at me!" Gatomon bawled and hugged Kari's legs.

"…Did you break the TV?" Kari began to interrogate, believing that they broke something.

"Nope!" BlackGatomon shook her head with a grin on her face.

"Did you clog the shower?" Kari continued to question them, trying to figure out what made Gatomon so upset and BlackGatomon so bouncy.

"N-no," Gatomon sniffled.

"Did you drop water balloons on the neighbor's dog?" Kari asked them.

"I actually like dogs, thank you very much!" BlackGatomon suddenly seemed offended. "I even speak dog!"

"Well, what's the matter?" Kari at last asked the golden question.

"Kari, I…I…" Gatomon sniffled, trying in futility to hold back her tears.

"You what, Gatomon?" Kari asked her white feline partner, sympathy dwelling in her tone and eyes.

"Well, if you must know…" BlackGatomon said slowly with pleasure ringing in her voice.

"I'm pregnant," both of the Gatomon Sisters confessed with very different attitudes.

"…So Digimon _can_ get pregnant!" Kari exclaimed with satisfaction. "Cody owes Yolei bet money."

"Truth be told, that's not the way it used to be," BlackGatomon pointed out. "I can't wait to tell Mikemon!"

"Patamon's gonna freak out! What if he leaves me?" Gatomon sobbed.

"Patamon wouldn't leave you, silly! He loves you!" Kari said sympathetically. _And if he does leave, in spite of my love for TK, I'm going to kill some sort of winged hamster…type…thing… Huh. I'm not exactly sure what Patamon is…_

"You've got dreamy eyes, Kari!" BlackGatomon pointed out cutely. "Did TK court you?"

"Well, he…he asked me to marry him!" Kari squealed with excitement. Because of her squealing, she felt like an adolescent again, but she didn't care.

"That's wonderful!" BlackGatomon said and hugged the human.

"C-congratulations!" Gatomon wiped her tears away and congratulated Kari with a genuine smile.

"Thanks, you two!" Kari pulled them both into a tight hug.

"So, Kari, how's the mating?" BlackGatomon asked curiously.

"…You have got to stop asking people that," Kari advised.

"I guess she can ask me about it without being wrong now…" Gatomon mumbled, concerned that Patamon would have a digital heart attack.

"Oh, please! I was in the right to ask you that forever ago!" BlackGatomon scoffed. Her point caused Gatomon to blush with intense levels of embarrassment.

"Enough of that. You should go tell them! Look, I can call TK and we can arrange to meet tomorrow. Okay?" Kari suggested, receiving a nod from both cat Digimon.

So much excitement in one day…


	2. The Confession

**Chapter 2: The Confession**

The next day, the females went over to TK's place of living so Gatomon and BlackGatomon could ease the burdens of their shocking news. Kari thought it was the perfect excuse to see TK again. Thinking about him made her excited due to the recent turn of events. Seeing him only doubled the excitement she felt inside.

"TK, hi! Like I said on the phone last night, a certain pair of sisters is in need of a talk with their boyfriends," Kari reiterated what she had told TK the other night.

"Yeah, sure," TK replied with a nod. Gatomon walked in and over to Patamon, each footstep a step closer to the moment of truth. BlackGatomon, however, ran into Mikemon's arms and started making out with him ferociously without a care in the world.

"Um, P-Patamon, there is something you need to know…" Gatomon stammered, nervous and on the brink of bursting into tears.

"You can tell me anything! You'll always be my precious kitty!" Patamon informed her with a smile, unaware of the shock to come.

Gatomon honestly hoped that was true. After a certain point of being part of the DigiDestined with Patamon in her life, she could not imagine where she would be without him. "Remember that special time we spent together a couple of days ago?"

"Of course!" Patamon nodded excitedly.

"Well, you see, we, uh, when you—I mean—well, I…I'm pregnant with your child," Gatomon confessed. Patamon stood there with a blank stare on his face for several seconds. "P-Pata?"

"Patamon, are you feeling okay?" TK asked his Digimon buddy with concern.

"…" Patamon suddenly collapsed in shock.

"I knew he'd react this way," Gatomon mumbled, tears forming. "You're going to leave me now…"

"BlackGatomon, are you…?" Mikemon looked his mate in the eyes. Her golden eyes rivaled the shining beauty of the sun.

"Yep!" BlackGatomon responded cheerily. "You are mine forever! Or else! Isn't that great?"

"W-well, yeah, but…are we ready?" Mikemon asked her with uncertainty.

"Hey, it's a miracle this hasn't happened already, babe," BlackGatomon pointed out. Mikemon gave a nod of acknowledgment to that.

"So…we should probably get married now," Mikemon recommended.

"I don't think we _need_ to, but it would definitely be fun," BlackGatomon decided.

"I love you, you little troublemaker," Mikemon told her and kissed her, still holding her in his arms. She kissed him back.

Watching them made Gatomon feel alone when she felt a grasp on her ankle. She looked down with sad azure eyes to see Patamon on the ground. He was holding her ankle with one paw and staring up at her with his big, sky blue eyes. His lips parted to speak. "I'm not leaving you. I'm not going anywhere. I'm…happy. Aren't you…?"

"I…I don't know. I should be. Maybe I am. This is…so sudden and…I-I just wasn't prepared for this," Gatomon muttered, unsure of what to say. "To be honest, I've always dreamed of this, but…I didn't think it would happen so soon."

"Ever since you hit me in Myotismon's castle, I've felt sparks whenever I'm around you," Patamon confessed.

Gatomon suddenly remembered what was going on in Myotismon's castle just before she went to the real world. She was still working for Myotismon at the time, and she was about to go into the real world to aid in the search for the eighth child. Patamon got in front of her in a last ditch effort to stop her, but she smacked him aside and went into the portal that pierced the boundary between the real world and the Digital World.

"I'm so awful! I don't deserve you!" Gatomon started to cry. She had forgotten about how they first met, and now that she remembered, guilt hit her like a tidal wave.

Patamon rose to his hind paws and hugged her. He consoled, "That's nonsense, kitty. I'm lucky that I got to you when I did. I'm not the only one who was smitten with you."

"That's right… I know," Gatomon recalled and kissed him. "I'm glad I have you, Pata…"

"Well, then, will you marry me?" Patamon asked with curiosity.

"Y-yes! Yes, I will!" Gatomon bawled in Patamon's embrace. "I think I know how I feel about this pregnancy now!"

"Hmm?" Patamon's large wing ears perked up with interest.

"I'm happy… I'm happy because it will bring us even closer together," Gatomon sniffled and cried tears of joy.

"I'm happy, too," Patamon told her. "Our child and/or children will be beautiful! Like you. And strong like you."

"But they'll be kind like you," Gatomon assured him, making him blush.

"Well, then, it looks like we're all engaged," Kari giggled. "Maybe we can all plan together."

"Yeah, that'll be fun," Mikemon chimed in, keen on the idea.

"I like fun," BlackGatomon stated.

"Oh, I know you do," Mikemon told her endearingly and the two started to kiss each other wildly once more. The two humans and two remaining Digimon just stared at them awkwardly.

"I'm just…at a loss at this point," TK sighed. "Well, I think I've found a publishing company that I might have a shot with. If things go well, I'll have a novel or some short stories on shelves all over in a matter of weeks."

"I hope so. You deserve to have more of an audience than just me," Kari gave him her best wishes, blushing slightly.

"Well, I'm happy with the audience I have now. Will you be my number one fan?" TK asked her slyly.

"You know it," Kari purred.

"Hey, purring is our thing!" BlackGatomon stopped kissing Mikemon just to remind Kari who were cats and who were not.

"Sorry," Kari laughed and held her hands up in mock defense. Then, everyone started laughing.

"Now that I think of it, we don't know how BlackGatomon and Mikemon met," TK realized when the laughter died down.

BlackGatomon's facial expression changed. Mikemon's smile softened. They both looked at each other, and then back at the others. BlackGatomon contemplated what to say for a brief moment. Then, she said, "Let's just say he came to me at exactly the right time. And he never gave up on me, even when I was forced to shut him out."

"Which was before I decided to join Daemon's Corp just to be with her," Mikemon added.

"Aww! That's so sweet!" Kari cooed.

"Wait, if you joined Daemon's Corp, why don't we remember you?" TK interrogated. "This is news to me."

"I joined just before we defected together," Mikemon explained.

"In fact, it was kind of his idea to defect," BlackGatomon admitted. "His and Gennai's."

"Yep," Mikemon said in agreement and nodded. "It felt like her heart was made of steel when we met. It was hard to break through."

"Even in spite of my darkness, I…I have light. And," BlackGatomon sniffled, tears in her eyes, "it's because of Mikemon and you, sis. You and your friends. I owe it all to you."

"Sister…" Gatomon felt her tears reform. "Heh. I can't believe it. I still have tears to shed." She laughed a bit.

As the sands of time descended, both sisters knew that they weren't alone. They had each other, their loved ones, and their friends. The sands of time shift toward the future, not the past. Still, the sands of the past lie beneath those of the future. No matter where the wind blows, at least some things remain consistent.

"I can't wait to tell the others! I'm so excited!" Patamon exclaimed, brimming with said excitement. Gatomon smiled, finding Patamon's excitement to be adorable.

"Oh, yeah! Yolei and Ken are getting married next month, right?" TK recalled. Kari nodded in confirmation.

"I guess that's just one more thing for us to look forward to," Patamon pointed out, and Gatomon nodded in agreement. There was a lot for them to look forward to. A lot to think about. A lot to plan for. A lot to come.


	3. Word Gets Out

**Chapter 3: Word Gets Out**

News about the pregnancies and engagements spread like wildfire through the DigiDestined. No one had expected so much to happen all at once. It was as though they had all been hit by a newspaper truck. Yolei simply said to her fiancé, Ken, "It's about time the Gatomon Sisters got pregnant. Now I can collect my bet money from Cody."

"That's why you're happy about this?" Ken tilted his head.

"Well, it's not the only reason! I'm also glad that TK finally got the nerve to ask Kari to marry her. I still remember when he gave her that promise ring. It feels like yesterday," Yolei added, reflecting on her past experiences with her companions. "Ah, the memories…" Indeed, she remembered the many adventures fondly, even though there were many occasions in which she nearly died. Looking at things like that made her chuckle. She found it especially funny that she had reacted with so much emotion to seemingly every little thing. "I guess it is passion…"

"What?" Ken looked at his fiancée like she was going crazy.

"Ah, I'm just mumbling," Yolei chuckled. "We've got to order the cake today."

"Yeah, you're right," Ken nodded in agreement.

Meanwhile, Tai almost dropped his phone. He mumbled, "My sister is getting married…"

"Really?" Agumon asked. "That's so exciting!"

"If you think that's exciting, you'll get a bang out of this. Gatomon and BlackGatomon are pregnant," Tai reported.

Agumon fell over in shock. He had always viewed the tiny Champion-level Digimon as little sisters, and to hear that they were pregnant made him feel conflicted. Was he supposed to feel happy for the female digi-kitties or was he supposed to threaten Patamon and Mikemon with a shotgun? Decisions, decisions…

Elsewhere, Matt sighed, "Finally, he asked her to marry him." He had always urged his brother to ask ever since the promise ring was given, and now it was finally going to happen.

"Wonderful!" Gabumon exclaimed cheerfully.

"It gets better. Patamon and Mikemon just made you a double-uncle. How do you like that?" Matt asked his partner curiously, wondering what his reaction would be like.

"…Those sly dogs," Gabumon muttered.

"Them or you?" Matt said with a laugh.

"This is no time for bad puns, Matt! I've got to call Elecmon and get him to teach those two how to change a diaper! And me while I'm at it," Gabumon said in slight panic. He wasn't ready to be an uncle!

"Relax and remember what we learned while training," Matt instructed.

Gabumon closed his eyes and did as he was told. He repeated, "It is impossible to burp in space… It is impossible to burp in space… It is impossible to burp in space…" Yes, indeed, it is, in fact, impossible to burp in space because gravity is needed to separate liquid from gas.

"Yeah. Good boy," Matt pat Gabumon on the head.

Meanwhile, Sora was in the middle of designing a kimono when suddenly…

"Sora! Mimi just called! Matt told her that Kari's engaged and Gatomon and BlackGatomon are with kittens!" Biyomon reported from the next room.

"…That's it! I should design a maternity kimono!" The idea hit Sora as soon as her partner finished her report.

"A maternity kimono…?" Biyomon felt her eye twitch.

"How do you like the tiger stripe design?" Sora asked curiously.

"You're not doing flowers?"

"I always think of something flowery. I kind of want to have a wider variety of styles."

Meanwhile, Cody was doing paperwork when the phone rang. He picked up. "Hello? Joe! How have you been? Me? I'm fine. Just swamped. What? Wow, that's great! I'm so happy for TK and Kari! Wait? There's more? …Oh, man! Now I owe Yolei money! Thanks for letting me know, Joe." Cody got out his checkbook and tried to remember how much that he had bet when he suddenly thought of something. "I've got to call Davis."

Meanwhile, Davis had finished his rounds with his soup cart when the phone rang. Davis requested, "Veemon, could you get that?"

"Got it!" Veemon exclaimed and picked up. "Yo! Cody? Hey, man, it's Veemon! How've you been? How's Armadillomon? What? Kari's engaged? Aww! That's so sweet! Luckily, Davis is over her!" Just then, he heard Davis fall down. "Mostly. What's that? The Gatomon Sisters are pregnant?!" Veemon was the next to faint.

"Hello? Veemon? You still there?" Cody's voice came out of the still activated phone.

"We've got to find girlfriends, Davis," Veemon mumbled.

"Yeah…" Davis agreed weakly.

"That makes four of us," Cody's voice responded to their loneliness.

"You and Armadillomon, too?! Wait a second. I thought women were into lawyers," Davis got up and said into the phone.

"More or less," Cody sighed. "Well, we do have a lot of friends from when we were young that we could try. Of course, I mean outside the DigiDestined."

"Yeah, our boy-girl ratio stinks," Davis sighed.

"You said it, buddy."

"I wonder if Izzy knows."

Meanwhile, Izzy was studying the properties of the Digital World when his phone rang. He answered, "Hello? Oh, hi, Davis." After hearing the news from Davis, he called Tai. "Tai! Your sister's engaged! What? You already know?"

Thus, the news had not only gone full circle, but it reached others who were also involved with Digimon in different forms of partnership. Most especially, it reached the Digital World. Digitamamon sniffled, "I hope those kids end up working for me! Patamon was always such a hard worker!"

In a way, it was impressive how quickly the word had spread. Gatomon, who seemed flabbergasted, implored, "What the heck do you mean everyone knows?!"

"I mean everyone knows. Don't shout, Gatomon," Kari reiterated. She knew Gatomon was stressed, but that was no excuse for practically biting off heads. "Just look towards the sky. What do you think of?"

"Patamon's eyes," Gatomon answered as she looked towards the sky. "Those kind, cute eyes…" Just thinking about Patamon made her purr.

"See? You're relaxed now. Like you said, this will bring the two of you even closer together," Kari reminded Gatomon, who couldn't help but smile.

"You're right. I'm overreacting. I'm sure a lot of people are very happy for us," Gatomon exhaled and said. "I wonder what Wizardmon would say."

"I think he'd be happier for you than anyone else," Kari knelt down and told Gatomon, hugging her.

"So, bride-to-be, who is your maid of honor?" Gatomon asked her, wondering who the human would pick.

"You're a bride-to-be, too, Gatomon. I was wondering if you were keen on all of us sharing a wedding. I'm personally on the fence. Every couple wants their wedding to be their day. At the same time, it'd be cheaper if we all shared. Not to mention that is one less thing you have to worry about before your Digi-Egg comes," Kari pointed out, unsure about which road to take.

"That really is a tough choice…" Gatomon sighed, continuing to look up at the sky. She smiled once more, thinking of Patamon's eyes and his kind heart. Once again, she purred just thinking about him.


	4. Cravings and Soothsayers

**Just a few warnings before we get started here. First of all, BlackGatomon will state one of her creepy schemes again. This one is especially weird, so try to remember how troublesome she is so there will be as little emotional scarring as possible. Second, I reference two plays in here: **_**Julius Caesar**_** and **_**The American Dream**_**, both of which I loved and neither of which I can claim as my own.**

**Without further ado, enjoy!**

**Chapter 4: Cravings and Soothsayers**

Gatomon was sitting in a chair when all of a sudden she had an overwhelming desire for bagels. She had no idea this was due to pregnancy hormones, nor did she care enough to realize it. All she wanted was to be ear-deep in bagels. Mumbling, she wondered, "I wonder if we have any bagels…"

BlackGatomon walked into the kitchen to find her sister raiding the cabinets. Chuckling, she asked, "Are you a cat or a mouse?"

"Shut up. I'm looking for bagels," Gatomon simply replied.

"Bagels? Since when do you eat bagels?" BlackGatomon asked.

"I don't know! I just wanna eat bagels!" Gatomon hissed and finally found a bag of bagels. She ripped the bag open and started eating as many bagels as she could.

"You're having cravings already?" BlackGatomon questioned her sister with curiosity.

"Oh, you speak dog! Give me a break!" Gatomon demanded as she consumed bagel after bagel.

"Arf!" BlackGatomon barked. "Everyone should learn to speak dog! Everyone!"

"You're insane…" Gatomon sighed and chewed a bagel.

"I know. I know you've been very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very emotional about all of this, so I took this off of your bed to give to you," BlackGatomon claimed and held out a teddy bear.

"My teddy!" Gatomon jumped down and hugged the stuffed bear tightly. "Oh, I love this bear! He was a gift from Patamon."

"He aims to please. You should have proposed to him just to give him a break," BlackGatomon voiced her opinion. "Hey, what would you do if the baby was Wizardmon's?"

Upon hearing the name of her deceased friend, Gatomon burst into tears as she would every now and then over the tragic loss of her beloved companion. She had secretly had feelings for Wizardmon at one point. She barely knew Patamon then, and she felt bad about him not really being her first love.

"But he is your _true_ love, sissy pants!" BlackGatomon exclaimed as if she had read her sister's thoughts.

"Don't call me 'sissy pants'!" Gatomon demanded. "I've tried asking nicely. I've tried begging. I've tried being subtle. Now, I have to be upfront and mean about it and I don't like being mean!"

"Don't be so whiny. Here's a bagel," BlackGatomon said and stuffed a bagel in the white feline Digimon's mouth. She wiped away her sister's tears and said, "We should have a baby shower."

Taking the bagel out of her mouth, the white cat said to the black one, "You don't even know what a baby shower is and you want to have one?"

"Of course I know what it is! We get in the shower and people can take turns washing our baby bumps—"

"Which we don't even have yet and that's not a baby shower! That's just another one of your creepy schemes…" Gatomon shuddered. "You need your mouth taped shut or something! Geez!"

"It's a good scheme! It's a well thought out scheme! It's a scheme that will go down in the annals of history! School children will study it as the greatest creepy scheme of all time," BlackGatomon insisted. "Now, on delivery day, how much do you want to bet that Patamon will pass out?"

"…I'm going back to my bagels," Gatomon reported as she bit into another bagel. In truth, she actually did partially believe that her beloved would lose consciousness if he witnessed the birthing of the Digi-Egg. Of course, she would never admit that to BlackGatomon.

"I'm home," Kari walked in the door. The first thing she asked was, "What's with all of the bagels?"

"She's having cravings already! No fair!" BlackGatomon said and pouted.

"She wants people to wash us," Gatomon swallowed her bagel and reported.

"That's just plain creepy…" Kari muttered, shivers going down her spine. "You've got to watch what you say when the baby comes, BlackGatomon. Kids tend to say things—"

"I know how retentive litters of kittens can be! I'm not an idiot!" BlackGatomon exclaimed defensively.

_No, you're a lovable psychopath… _Gatomon thought to herself.

Meanwhile, Patamon flew in through TK's window. In his paws was a basket filled with baby things. TK turned away from his computer and looked at him. "What the heck is all that?"

"Oh, you know baby stuff. Bottles, blankets, a stuffed toy, litter box sand, a compass…" Patamon announced as he went through his purchases.

"A compass?" TK echoed.

Looking at his partner gravely, Patamon claimed, "I have a horrible feeling that my first child will have an awful sense of direction. This way, if he or she gets lost…at least she or he will have something to brag about…"

"Yeah, I don't think anyone would brag about how they got lost with a compass," TK informed him, shaking his head. "What makes you think that the child will have a horrible sense of direction?"

"Well, I know this fortune teller… I've also got this gut instinct," Patamon explained, avoiding the soothsayer story. That would be a story for another time.

"So what are you going to do about the wedding?" TK asked, keeping his own wedding in the back of his mind.

"Well, I was kind of hoping that we could piggyback onto yours…" Patamon admitted. "If you don't want to, I get it. I'll understand."

"…I think I get why you would hope that, but what do you think Gatomon will think? I think you two should agree on this before moving forward with it," TK advised.

"You're right. I wonder what Mikemon is going to do," Patamon wondered aloud. "Speaking of Mikemon, where is he?"

As if on cue, Mikemon walked in, shouting, "Yo, TK! I'm back from the fortune teller!"

"Oh, good, what did she say?" TK asked with curiosity.

"She said that it will be a girl. A very smart girl who, uh…how do I put this…?" Mikemon started to report. "I'm worried that there's a probe in the room."

"A probe?" Patamon echoed.

"He means a listening device so someone could eavesdrop on us," TK explained to his winged partner. "I think. You mean a bug, right?"

"Yeah," Mikemon answered with a nod.

"Bug, probe, spy; make up your minds, people!" Patamon shouted. "Geez! So, do you think what the soothsayer says is going to come true?"

"I hope so. It sounds like I'm going to have a little girl I can be proud of," Mikemon said eagerly, practically oozing with excitement.

"Aren't you worried that boy Digimon will hound her, each one trying to be her boyfriend?" Patamon asked. "Aren't you scared that she might bring a thug home to meet you?"

"Nope," Mikemon answered, shaking his head. "If this woman is right, that shouldn't be an issue. No matter what, though, she'll be mine and I'll love her unconditionally."

"Well, if she's smart, she won't be bringing home thugs," TK said, knowing why Mikemon was not worried about his future daughter bringing home bad boys. "I don't think that soothsayer is one hundred percent accurate anyway. Last week, she told me good things will happen when I eat a mango for breakfast."

"Wasn't that the morning of the day you proposed to Kari?" Mikemon pointed out an excellent fact in the form of a question.

"…Yeah, well, she said it would rain today! It's not raining! Clear skies!" TK countered, trying to prove the soothsayer wrong.

"I saw some dark clouds coming in," Patamon reported.

"That doesn't mean anything!" TK shouted, now desperate. Drip, drop, drip, drop. A light drizzle began, gradually building up to a downpour. "Oh, come on!"

"Face it, TK. You can't win at this," Patamon concluded as he closed the window he flew in minutes before.

"'Beware the ides of March!' I love Shakespeare," Mikemon quoted the soothsayer from _Julius Caesar_. "I love that play. But I also love that absurdity. _The American Dream_."

"Me, too! Grandma was my favorite in that," TK recalled the play fondly, having read it in high school.


	5. BlackGatomon Bakes, No Exceptions

**Chapter 5: BlackGatomon Bakes, No Exceptions**

TK and Kari were in the living room of the apartment of the latter, looking at a catalog of cakes from a nearby bakery. Kari pointed to a white frosted cake laces with ribbons of pink icing. She said, "That one looks cute."

"Yeah. I wonder if they make it in yellow," TK said halfheartedly. Receiving a glare from his fiancée, he chuckled defensively, "I'm kidding! I'm kidding! We'll go with that one!"

"Ah, phooey. What do you two need a bakery for when you have me around," BlackGatomon came around and asked, seemingly smug with confidence.

"You bake?" TK questioned. That was news to him.

"Boy, I don't just bake. I can cook with all the fires of—!" BlackGatomon was about to go on a boasting spree.

"You're hired," Kari interrupted the black cat. "How long will it take?"

"How soon do you need it?" BlackGatomon asked a counter question.

"Answer the question."

"_You_ answer the question."

"…You're not charging me for this, are you?" Kari asked flatly, raising an eyebrow.

"Consider it as my way of paying you back for room and board, Kari!" BlackGatomon assured that she would not be charging Kari and TK anything. "You just leave the baking and catering to me."

"Catering, too?" TK asked, delightedly surprised.

"Her cooking is great. Although, as you know, she tends to be a little… Um… What's a good word?" Kari began to explain, but was soon at a loss for words.

"Psychotic," TK suggested.

"Yep! That's the one!" Kari's face lit up with enlightenment.

"She's still here, you know," BlackGatomon reminded them, referring to herself in the third person. She put on a chef's hat and apron. Standing proudly on the coffee table, she shouted, "Bring it on!"

"This isn't the kitchen, you know…" Kari reminded her.

Nodding, the energetic BlackGatomon charged into the kitchen as if it was a battlefield. TK said to his beloved fiancée, "I hope you don't live to regret this…"

"Either I won't live at all or this will be fantastic," Kari informed him.

Gatomon, catching a whiff of a palatable aroma, came out and asked, "What smells so good? Is Sis cooking?" She soon got her answer when her sister came out in her cook's attire and placed a mini chef's hat on her head. Gatomon asked BlackGatomon, "What? No apron?"

"Here you go, assistant," BlackGatomon gave Gatomon a white apron that had 'Bun in the Oven' across the front in big blue letters. "It's funny because it's a cooking joke about being pregnant, which you are."

"So are you," Gatomon reminded her slightly insane sibling.

"Oh, but you wear it so well," BlackGatomon said encouragingly. "If you want to help, put it on. If you don't, I'll take the hat back."

"Alright, alright, I'll help. Just…don't take any pictures of me while I'm wearing the apron," Gatomon requested and put the apron on.

"Oh, you see! You look absolutely adorable!" BlackGatomon exclaimed.

Gatomon, in need of a second opinion, turned to Kari. The human woman nodded and agreed, "You do look really cute."

"I hate you both right now," Gatomon muttered and stomped into the kitchen. Glaring at her sister, she emphasized, "I hate you."

"In all the best ways!" BlackGatomon added and cheerfully followed her sister.

"You have a strange pair of partners," TK mumbled in Kari's ear.

"And you don't?" Kari countered.

"What's so strange about Patamon and Mikemon?" TK demanded, starting to get defensive.

"There was a two for one deal on diapers, so we got a box of adult ones," Mikemon announced as he came into Kari's apartment, Patamon behind him with four boxes of diapers; three baby-sized and one adult.

"We don't need adult diapers!" TK exclaimed. Looking Kari in the eye—not to mention getting the 'I told you so' look—he conceded, "Yeah, you're right… But mine don't speak dog."

"Fair enough," Kari admitted that TK had a point, as BlackGatomon was very fluent in the language of dogs. "Okay, when you get right down to it, we both have pretty weird Digimon. I'm kind of glad that we decided to have three small separate weddings instead of one big one."

"Yeah. Then, you and I get our very own special day," TK reminded her excitedly, and a grin spread across her face to match his. The two of them kissed.

"TK, Kari, is BlackGatomon cooking?" Patamon asked, smelling a delightful scent coming from the kitchen.

"Yes, she is," Kari answered.

"I thought I smelled heaven," Mikemon swooned, happy to have a mate who cooked like a champion (well, she was, technically, a champion due to her Champion-level status).

"Heaven doesn't have the flames to pull this off, you moron!" BlackGatomon's angry voiced blared out from the kitchen. "Oh, dear, I'm emotional…"

"I think you're just stressed," Mikemon said and went into the kitchen. He found himself in a room filled with dishes, whisks, batters, spoons, knives, egg cartons, chicken, cheese, sugar, and heaps of other things that he couldn't focus on due to the immenseness of the effort as a whole. "Holy kitty litter… Babe, you're pulling out all the stops on this one…"

"Can we have fish at my wedding? Please?" Gatomon begged excitedly.

"Baby, what do you want at ours?" BlackGatomon asked, setting her sister and her sister's question aside.

"Uh…whatever you see fit, I guess. You're the chef," Mikemon told her.

"Chicken fingers, meatball subs, macaroni and cheese… Okay, I've got to write all this down! Kari, TK, both of you get in here and start making requests before I leave you with scraps!" BlackGatomon shouted, taking full command of the food operation. She had three separate sheets of paper out, one per wedding, and therefore had three potential lists of food to make for the weddings.

"Geez! Your sister really is a nut," Patamon whispered to Gatomon, hoping BlackGatomon wouldn't hear.

"Yeah, but her food is delicious," Gatomon pointed out. "Just thinking about her sushi makes my mouth water! Yum!"

"Digitamamon would love her…" Patamon mumbled, watching his soon-to-be sister-in-law work her supposed magic with food. Her movements were so graceful; Patamon almost thought that she was dancing for a moment. "I have a good feeling about having her cater. Just like I have a good feeling about this." He then placed a paw on Gatomon's belly. "How do you feel?"

"Right now, I'm fine. Ooh, I just realized that I'm going to get so fat…" Gatomon grieved with realization.

"You'll be fine! I'm with you every step of the way," Patamon assured her, which managed to make her smile.


	6. TK's Big Break

**Chapter 6: TK's Big Break**

TK had invited Kari and the Gatomon Sisters over to share some important news. At this point, the two cats were about halfway through their pregnancies. As Gatomon had predicted, they had put on weight. Gatomon was sensitive about the topic. BlackGatomon was proud of it. Naturally…

"Yo, boys! What the mirror dice is going on?" BlackGatomon greeted loudly, filling the apartment with sound.

"What is she talking about?" TK asked Kari, who could only shake her head and sigh. TK concluded, "That black cat is an enigma. But I invited you three here because I wanted you to be the first to hear my good news!"

"Us? Before your brother and parents?" Kari asked, wondering what TK's family would think about not being immediately informed.

"…Yeah, I did not think of that," TK chuckled sheepishly. "I'll tell them later. I haven't told Mikemon or Patamon either."

Having heard their names, the calico-like male cat and the flying hamster-like creature entered the room in a flash. Gatomon implored, "Can you please tell us what has you so excited now? Well, besides your upcoming wedding?"

"Alright. It's been a long time coming, but—and I think this is because you all believed in me and supported me all this time—a company is finally publishing my novels!" TK announced. The five listeners started cheering with glee over the news.

"That's so great!" Kari exclaimed, hugging her fiancé.

"It's about time, man," BlackGatomon crossed her arms and told the human man, smiling.

"Yay, TK!" Patamon exclaimed, plopping atop his partner's head.

"I'm so happy for you! So is the baby!" Gatomon claimed, patting her baby bump. Tears suddenly formed, and her mood took a drastic shift. "I'm fat…"

"You're not fat! You're…pudgy…" Patamon insisted, having trouble finding the right words. He started to panic when he heard a saddened and distressed whine from his lover. "Pudgy is good! Pudgy is good! It's cute! Really, it is!"

"D-do you mean that, Pata?" Gatomon sniffled and asked, her adorable blue eyes meeting his blue eyes. He felt himself start to melt inside, and it was solely due to her gaze.

"I love you!" Gatomon exclaimed, suddenly and tightly hugging him.

"I love you, too," Patamon told her and returned the hug. Secretly, he began to wonder what their child would be like. Given that the two Digimon were of two entirely different species with no common roots on the digivolution chart, he wondered what the species of the child would be. Would the baby end up being like Patamon? Or would it be like Gatomon? He didn't know, and the curiosity suddenly began to drive him crazy.

"Something wrong?" Gatomon asked, sensing Patamon's crazed curiosity.

"What? It-it's nothing that can't wait," Patamon admitted. It was vague, yes, but was it a lie? No. He could wait. He loved Gatomon and would love the child unconditionally, whether the child was to be born in his image or his mate's. He gazed into her eyes reassuringly. "Really, it can wait. It kind of has to." Then, he kissed her, which caught her by surprise for some reason. Perhaps her guard was down for a second.

"I'd ask you if you're sure, but I know you are. You know, I always get a rush from kissing you. It makes me wonder why cats do catnip," Gatomon told him. "I'm just happy that this baby is ours."

"Me, too," Patamon said and nodded in agreement. "And I get to be TK's best man! Right?"

"Patamon, we talked about this…" TK sighed.

"I am not talking to your brother about 'sharing the position', TK! I'm your partner! Why didn't you choose me?" Patamon bawled, now at TK's feet.

"He's fast…" BlackGatomon remarked.

"I trained him," Mikemon claimed proudly.

"Patamon, you have no idea just how hard it was to make that choice!" TK informed him. "I don't want to upset anyone! It was difficult, I tell you! Please, buddy, cut me some slack!"

"If Matt were to get in an accident, then would you make me your best man?" Patamon asked curiously.

"Not if you were involved," TK answered sternly.

"Accidents happen! Imagine this. Matt's driving down the street. He realizes that his brakes malfunction. He's pruning a tree and a branch falls on his head. He's sleeping, and he's hit with a crowbar," Patamon listed several scenarios of "accidents".

"I know about those crowbars," BlackGatomon mumbled. She rasped, "The horror… The horror…"

"Ball of yarn, ball of yarn! Oh, how I love my ball of yarn!" Gatomon sang as she played with a ball of pink yarn.

"You know, nearly every cat stereotype I have ever heard she's proven to be true…" TK sighed, amazed at how Gatomon, even in her swollen state, for the lack of a better term, could be so playful with a ball of yarn.

"You should see how she gets when I use my laser pointer," Kari giggled and told him. "I have a plan for the pointer, too. It's for teaching purposes. What I do is I post the letters of the alphabet around the classroom and point to them with the laser, and the kids say the letter's name."

"Clever," TK admitted, mesmerized by the ball of yarn. "Now, I want to play with it."

"No! My yarn!" Gatomon screamed defensively and started hissing at her partner's groom-to-be. "Get your own ball of yarn! Hiss! Grr! Meow!"

Kari felt something tug on her pant leg. She looked down and saw BlackGatomon looking up at her with a surprisingly innocent look in her golden eyes. She asked, "Did you know that 'Gary' can be spelled with two R's?"

"No, I didn't," Kari said flatly.

"So, it'd be Garry instead of Gary?" Mikemon asked, suddenly interested in the spelling of the name 'Gary'.

"Well, yeah, but it's still Garry. Garry can be a Gary if he wants to be," BlackGatomon replied. "Don't try to strip Garry of his rights. That's what I'm here for."

"I'm not trying to strip Garry of his rights," Mikemon pointed out.


	7. Kari's Wedding

**Hey, everyone. I've been so busy these past few weeks. I think I got lucky in being able to write tonight. I am so sorry that I haven't updated in such a long time. I hope this makes up for that.**

**Chapter 7: Kari's Wedding**

It was finally that time. Her entire body tingling with pure excitement, Kari was getting ready to walk down the aisle. She turned to her feline partners, and they had somber looks on their faces. The human asked them sweetly, "What's wrong, you two?"

"We're happy for you, Kari, honest, but…I feel fat…" Gatomon whimpered, ashamed of the immense pudginess of her baby bump.

"I'm only sad because you said I wasn't allowed to use pyrotechnics today," BlackGatomon admitted. "Today's the perfect day for some fireworks, too."

"Oh, you two… Come here," Kari said and pulled them into a big hug. "I'm glad I have you two here with me today. I'm actually a little jealous of you girls. You're going to be starting families before me."

"I have a question appertaining to pyrotechnics," BlackGatomon interrupted, trying to sound sophisticated.

"No," Kari immediately and calmly answered.

"Can I at least do a magic trick?"

"No. You're going to quietly stand behind your sister on the altar like a good girl or you're going to get a time-out," Kari gave BlackGatomon the opportunity to choose.

"Even here?" BlackGatomon asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Especially here," Kari replied sternly.

"You ought to be expecting. You'd make a fantastic mom," Gatomon complimented the human woman.

"Thank you, Gatomon," Kari thanked the white cat with a smile. "You're going to be a great mom, too. This one on the other hand…" She slowly turned to the black cat.

"Hey, I may be insane, but it's not like I'm going to kill the kid!" BlackGatomon stomped her foot and crossed her arms, offended that she was doubted. Her feet had looked like black balloons with toes. Sighing, she said, "I'm pretty sure it's a girl."

"My feet haven't done that," Gatomon mad an inference. Her ears perked up when she heard the sound of an organ commencing a wedding tune. "Sis, get out there."

"Roger, dodger," BlackGatomon said, grabbed a bouquet, and walked down the aisle.

"…In her own right, I think she'll be a good mom," Kari admitted with a smile.

"I'll tell her that after the ceremony," Gatomon promised. She followed her sister out to the altar and took her place in front of her.

Kari inhaled deeply, and then exhaled. She said to herself, "Showtime…"

Once at the altar, Kari found herself face-to-face with her lover. He had a twinge of nervousness in his blue eyes and the corner of his smiling lips twitched ever so faintly. She, however, found nervousness to be futile and unnecessary. She was fully committed to this. She felt that he was, too.

"What do we have to be nervous about?" She whispered to him. "We do this, kiss, and have a good time. Simple."

"R-right. I guess all of these eyes on us are just getting to me," TK nodded, trying to calm himself.

"Pretend they're not there. You're not going to have to recite several lines like you're in a play. Just a few lines of text and the vows," Kari replied softly, maintaining a hushed tone.

"Good. I'm a horrible actor," TK reminded her.

"I know," she agreed with a wide grin.

The priest began the wedding ceremony. No one seemed to object to their union, though there were a select few that had had feelings for her in the past that were definitely considering an objection. He had both the bride and groom recite a few lines of religious text, and then began to explain marriage. "You two are becoming one in the eyes of God…"

"Being in a church is killing me," BlackGatomon whispered to her sister as the priest went on.

"Not me. I feel empowered," Gatomon whispered back.

"Yeah, well, you're an angel. I'm a devil," BlackGatomon rasped in response. "That explains my devilishly good looks and my bad girl charm."

"No, you're just crazy," Gatomon muttered, trying to take in what the priest was saying.

_I've got to remember some of this stuff. _Matt looked incredibly focused as he stood as his brother's best man. He was trying to absorb what the priest was saying, because it certainly seemed like credible advice for any type of relationship.

"Now, you two exchange vows," the priest instructed.

Taking out an index card, Kari recited, "'TK, if you and I were still kids looking forward, I would have never thought that you and I would be here today. Eventually, you and I grew so close that I started thinking that it would be you. How could it not be? You're hopeful, determined, and someone I know without a doubt that anyone can turn to. I know I made the right choice in saying yes.'"

"That was beautiful!" Gatomon sniffled, tears running down her cheeks. "Why aren't you the author of this couple?" She then blew her nose into a handkerchief. "I'm sorry."

"Okay, I guess it's my turn," TK said, taking a deep breath. He pulled out an index card of his own. "'You're the radiance of the shining moon, glittering stars, and blazing sun all at the same time. I love how you see the best in everyone, even someone like me. Even a seemingly frozen heart melts in your presence. I'm lucky that I got to you when I had the chance. Kari, there's no one like you. This glorious opportunity is one I'll cherish for the rest of my life. My heart is yours.'"

"Aww!" Kari cooed. Tears formed in her eyes.

"That wasn't as funny as I had hoped it was going to be," Mikemon mumbled.

After the vows, they had pledged their lives to each other and their newfound marriage, sealing the deal with a kiss. The reception was at a local community center that they had managed to rent out for the night. BlackGatomon had catered, as promise, and the food was a huge hit. Everyone loved her cooking, and anyone who had the chance made sure to tell her that she was born to cook.

"Thank you!" BlackGatomon would cutely giggle. "Something tells me the baby likes it, too. If I were to give it a human name, I'd name it Mickey, regardless of gender."

"Why?" Hawkmon asked her curiously.

"Well, the first time I messed up Mikemon's name, I called him Mickey-mon. Since this is our first child, I…I see some romantic value in it," the black cat admitted with a deep blush.

"Aww!" everyone within earshot cooed. Perhaps BlackGatomon was not entirely about fun and games after all.

Patamon approached his lover, asking, "How's the little one?"

"Fine, I think. It certainly seems to like my sister's cooking," Gatomon replied.

"Who doesn't?" Patamon asked rhetorically. "I just wonder what it will be."

"I think it's a boy, but I kind of want it to be a girl," Gatomon admitted.

"That's not what I meant. I'm just curious since you and I don't have any common digivolution roots," Patamon elaborated on what he truly meant. "I mean like you, your sister, and Mikemon. You three all come from the same form, so the odds are pretty good that they'll have a YukimiBotamon as their child, and it will digivolve all the way to Salamon with absolute certainty. After that is really anyone's guess. Since we have two different infant forms, I think that this child will be one of the two. It could even be some sort of cross between us."

"…Wow, that was a lot for me to process. Are you secretly a genius?" Gatomon interrogated. "But you're right. I wonder about that, too."


	8. Wedding of Orange and Black

**Hey, all! So sorry about taking so long! I know waiting is hard. Believe me, this story is always in the back of my (cluttered and spacey) mind. Well, here's the next wedding, and a look into Gatomon's tragic past of enslavement. Myotismon, why are you so cruel?! She's just an adorable kitty! Okay, enough of that. You want the story. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 8: Wedding of Orange and Black**

Held in TK's backyard was the wedding of Mikemon and BlackGatomon. BlackGatomon grew impatient and Gatomon and Patamon wanted their own wedding, so they decided to have the two couples married separately. Aside from it being cheaper to have a wedding in a backyard, BlackGatomon wasn't concerned with how grand it had to be. Complacently, she would say, "I'm not the first girl to get married. I'm not the first one to get married due to the calls of pregnancy, either. I won't be the last. It doesn't have to be big or expensive because it's just Mikemon and I saying we're going to be together."

"That has to be the deepest thing I've ever heard you say," Gatomon commended with a surprised expression. "That's actually really, really wise."

"It feels like it is common sense. Come, my fatso of honor!" BlackGatomon prodded as she got ready to walk across the lawn. Gatomon sniffled and started to cry. She was very sensitive about the pregnancy weight, especially since she was near her due date. BlackGatomon pulled her into a hug, saying, "Relax. You know I said it with love. Hey, I'm going to have a kitten, too. We're spending the rest of our lives with the Digimon of our dreams! We're bearing their children! Weight should be the last thing on your mind!"

"W-what about you?" Gatomon sniffled, wondering if BlackGatomon really felt that way.

"I have no regrets. Mikemon is my first love!" BlackGatomon exclaimed boastfully. "I'm sure it's the same for you about Patamon."

"N-no. Not really," Gatomon confessed. She was trembling now. "Before Patamon, my heart…I wanted it to belong to W-Wizardmon…"

"Okay, so what stopped you?" BlackGatomon questioned, on the brink of confusion.

"Well…" Gatomon started to tell.

_Flashback…_

_Gatomon was sobbing in Wizardmon's arms, trying to cope with what she felt was Myotismon's worst example of abusiveness by far. She wailed, "I feel like dirty, disgusting garbage, Wizardmon! I'm like a bruised banana waiting to be deleted and discarded! My whole body is flaring with pain right now! And he said the vilest things…!"_

"_Hey, now. Don't listen to him. If you start to believe what he says about you, you're nothing but putty in his hands. Myotismon's voice was loud. Disturbingly loud," Wizardmon tried to console her. In truth, Gatomon's pained screams were far louder than Myotismon's violent yelling. He had no desire to tell the distraught feline that. "Besides, Gatomon, I think you're beautiful."_

"_Y-you do?" Gatomon mewled and wiped her tears away._

"_Absolutely," Wizardmon said while nodding in confirmation. Gatomon tingled with excitement. Maybe this was her big chance! Except… "In fact, I'd make you my wife if I was available."_

"_Oh," Gatomon said in disappointment. "You have a girl…"_

"_Indeed. Her name is Witchmon, and she should be outside right now," Wizardmon informed her as he got her to her hind paws. "Come. I'd like you to meet her."_

"_Sure…" Gatomon replied flatly, secretly not wanting to. But how could she say no to Wizardmon? He just called her beautiful and it wasn't like she had anyone else she could trust. Maybe she could trust one or two of the Gazimon that Etemon traded to Myotismon, but mostly because they were new and frightened. Ugh. 'Traded'. It was as if their lives were worth a jar of spices. How could they trade lives like that?_

_Wizardmon took her out to meet the witch Digimon, who sat on a hovering broomstick. She looked as if she was some sort of female counterpart to Wizardmon. Her eyes were just as friendly, which Gatomon found ironic for a witch. Wizardmon introduced her, "Witchmon, this is the feline who saved my life."_

"_Oh, I was hoping it'd be you!" Witchmon gasped in delight. "You're so precious! Will you ride my broom with me? Please?"_

"_No, thanks," Gatomon answered out of depression. She would have loved to run away, but she was afraid Myotismon would simply hunt her down. Not to mention this was the female who held Wizardmon out of Gatomon's reach. Besides, where was she to go? "I wouldn't want to sully your broom like the disgusting alley cat I am…"_

"_Why would you…?" Witchmon asked, confused. She glanced into Wizardmon's eyes and everything suddenly made sense. The pained, beaten cries that could be heard even from beyond the castle's thick walls belonged to Gatomon._

_End of flashback…_

"…He was taken. She seemed nice, I guess," Gatomon finally calmed down and sighed.

"Yikes. I'm glad you didn't give me details of your punishment. Myotismon hurt you and made you feel like garbage?" BlackGatomon was utterly shocked. "Okay, you can tell me all about it later because you need someone to talk to." Taking her sister's paw, she strutted down the aisle. The sight of Mikemon immediately picked her up from her sister's depressing story.

"Hey," Mikemon greeted. He couldn't stop smiling. His mate for life was right in front of him.

"Hey. Sorry I'm late. My sister had something she needed to get off her chest," BlackGatomon informed him.

"Since BlackGatomon didn't want a priest, I'm performing the ceremony!" Gomamon announced whilst sitting on a small podium.

"Let's get this thing started! Yeah!" BlackGatomon cheered. Gatomon could only stare as she contemplated how little her sister knew about etiquette.

"Now, I've never done this before, but does anyone object to this wedding?" Gomamon asked.

"I do," Veemon raised his clawed hand, secretly having a crush on the Gatomon Sisters.

"You're fired," Gomamon told him.

"Drat!" Veemon grumbled.

"You'll find your girl someday," BlackGatomon assured. "Can I sweep the groom off his paws now?"

"Hold your horses, cat. I'm getting to it. Marriage…ah, what do I know? Do you take Mikemon to be your mate?" Gomamon asked.

"Heck yeah, I do!" BlackGatomon exclaimed.

"Mikemon, do you take this crazy she-devil—I mean this lovely young she-devil to be your mate?" Gomamon asked him.

"If I didn't, she wouldn't be carrying my child right now. Of course I do! I love her!" Mikemon answered, happier than ever.

"Well, you're both pretty blunt about it. Okeedokey, I now pronounce you Digimon and wife!" Gomamon announced. BlackGatomon hugged Mikemon, who kissed her in response.

Gatomon watched her sister as she cuddled with her newly officiated mate. The white feline could only smile as she watched, keeping in the back of her mind that soon it would be her turn to have a husband. She was brought back to reality when Patamon grasped her paw. He informed her, "The dance is starting."

"Right. Sorry," Gatomon chuckled. "I guess I'm not really feeling up to it."

"Well, then, let me hold you. We can just sway back and forth if you want," Patamon offered.

"Okay," Gatomon accepted with tears of joy in her eyes. She was swayed in Patamon's embrace as everyone else did the Chicken Dance.


	9. The Wedding of Angels

**Okay, here it is! All of you PataGato fans have been waiting for this! I really don't have much else to say. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 9: The Wedding of Angels**

Gatomon found herself wearing a cat-sized white dress, standing in the same backyard that her sister was previously married in. This was it. The wedding she had dreamed of for years, but with a lot of differences. She never expected to be with child, nor did she expect to be in a backyard. She was content nonetheless. As long as Patamon was her mate for life, she would be satisfied with how the day turned out in the end.

She walked down the "aisle" created by the space between two masses of lawn chairs, each step being a step closer to the rest of her life than the last. She will have at last procured the one she loved. Step. She had longed for this day for years. Step. It was all right before her eyes. Step. They would start a family with their child on the way and hopefully more to come.

At last, she reached Patamon. It blew her mind that she was having something of a human wedding. She had been taught that years ago, before Digimon were mysteriously capable of breeding, that they simply collected with and stayed with the ones they were attracted to. Gomamon wanted to perform this ceremony, too. It was somewhat strange. In hindsight, Gatomon wished she'd spent more time with Gomamon. He was so nice and so humorous.

"Hello, folks! Gomamon here, officiating what is nothing short of the wedding of angels! I'm pumped! Let's go, let's go, let's go!" Gomamon started bouncing, obviously very excited about making a comeback. "First of all, I want to thank the bride and groom of both this time and last for picking little ole me over the astronaut." He paused for the applause. He glanced at Gabumon, whose face turned bright red. "So, is it really impossible to burp in space?"

"Yes," Gabumon answered, embarrassed.

"Have you tried?" Gomamon asked. "You won't know until you try."

"Enough with the burp talk! We have a wedding here!" Agumon spoke up, not wanting anything to ruin Gatomon's big day.

"Patamon looks so cute in that tuxedo!" Biyomon cried gleefully.

"He looks like the perfect little groom!" Palmon agreed.

Patamon felt his face turn bright red, but he wondered if Gatomon thought he looked cute. When he grasped her paws, he realized that she was not wearing her gloves. Her scar, the one she had always kept hidden, was in full view. He glanced into her eyes, then at the scar, and then back into her eyes. She whispered to him, "No matter how scared I am, I can't keep running away. It wouldn't be fair to you or to our child. Even if my past haunts me, it's a part of me, and you said you love me for who I am. All of me."

"Of course. I understand," Patamon informed her, finding what she was doing to be very brave. That X-shaped scar wasn't just a wound; it was a painful memory, and she was going to try to accept and embrace it in full knowledge that it could not change.

Gatomon gave him a subtle nod and at last the ceremony began. Gomamon asked, "Does anyone object to—" Before finishing the sentence, several paws/hands/tentacles/wings went up in the air. "Sheesh! Gatomon is an admittedly attractive kitty. I'm starting to rethink this. Ah, what do I know? You're all fired! I'm fired! Everybody, let's get fired!"

"What does she have that I don't?! We look almost exactly the same!" BlackGatomon fumed.

"Hey, I still love you," Mikemon reminded her.

"Yeah, I know," BlackGatomon sighed and was pulled into a hug by her lover.

"Do you, Patamon, take Gatomon to be your mate?" Gomamon asked.

"Absolutely!" Patamon exclaimed with a smile.

"Gatomon, do you take Patamon to be your mate?" Gomamon turned to the feline and asked.

"I do," Gatomon answered. "I do." Tears streaked her face and hung on her whiskers. They weren't tears of pain or agony or fear. They were tears of joy. She had wanted him for so long, and she could have and hold him for the rest of her life.

"Well, then, I pronounce you Digimon and wife. Go on, Patamon, and kiss the bride!" Gomamon encouraged the orange hamster-like Digimon. Patamon happily did as he was instructed, planting his lips onto Gatomon's. She returned the kiss without a care in the world. She was happy.

They decided to bring out the cake that BlackGatomon had made before they got to the dancing so they could burn calories and have fun simultaneously. It was a tall and beautiful cake. Yellow cake with white icing, and also lined with yellow and pink roses of frosting. At the top sat two cake toppers that strangely resembled Gatomon and Patamon. "I made them out of candy we had lying around," BlackGatomon admitted proudly.

"Sis, thank you so much!" Gatomon thanked her sister, embracing her.

"Sure thing. Eat, eat! I didn't do all of this cooking for nothing!" BlackGatomon encouraged, and everyone made a mad dash towards the food.

The food was delicious. It was delectable. Unfortunately, it was a finite supply. Bellies full and hearts content, they almost decided not to dance, but the guests stayed to dance for Gatomon and Patamon's sake.

When the dancing began, BlackGatomon begged Mikemon to launch her into the air. He reluctantly complied with her insistence, and caught her every time. He was about to launch her again when she suddenly said, "Stop."

Mikemon couldn't help but obey. Her tone was so serious. He looked into her golden eyes and knew something was amiss. He had to ask. He had to know. "What is it?"

BlackGatomon was still pregnant and three days overdue (which of course wasn't a bad thing in terms of gestation). She said to him, "I think it's time."

Meanwhile, Gatomon and Patamon swayed as they had at BlackGatomon and Mikemon's wedding. Gatomon suddenly felt something in her body change. She felt some sort of pressure pushing down in her abdomen. She gasped. The look in her eyes startled Patamon, who questioned, "Are you alright?"

"Patamon, I…I think the Digi-Egg is coming," Gatomon informed him. She could tell it took him all of his willpower not to faint right then and there.


	10. Eggs Galore

**Here's the moment you all have been waiting for! And no, I do not plan on making this the last chapter. Even though this chapter seems to make everything come full circle, it just wouldn't seem satisfying. So, enjoy!**

**Chapter 10: Eggs Galore**

Both feline Digimon were taken into the house, as there was no time to get them a ride to the hospital. That and BlackGatomon had a deranged conspiracy theory involving hospitals, undergarments, and the Japanese economy. Word to the wise: don't ask.

"I refuse to support this ring of fiends that claim to be our allies!" BlackGatomon yelled as she was laid down on a bed.

"Calm down, baby! Please! Let's just focus on our kitten!" Mikemon implored. He was a labor session away from being a father, and his desire to be one overshadowed and diminished his patience. "How do you feel?"

"I'm infuriated because women's undergarments have been endangered like this! That's why I refuse to wear them! They'll never take me alive!" BlackGatomon shouted for all to hear.

"Not that baloney! I meant your labor pains!" Mikemon told her, growing exponentially impatient. "Focus!"

"I'm fine. I could go for another month," BlackGatomon announced calmly.

"Please don't."

"Okay."

Meanwhile, Gatomon was laid down in another bed. She was delighted and terrified all at the same time. She was about to push an egg out of her body. How did chickens lay eggs 250 times a year? On average, of course. She was squeezing Patamon's paw, and he tried to ignore the pain of her crushingly tight grip. He would have to ask her for help the next time he wanted walnuts.

"Patamon, you…you won't leave me, right?" Gatomon whimpered.

"Of course not! Who do you think I am? This is our baby! And if you want more, then why would I leave? I don't regret getting you pregnant with this one, but I'm so sorry it has worried you for the past few months. I'm up for anything you are. I won't leave," Patamon told her. "I'll stay if you will."

"Thank you, Patamon!" Gatomon sniffled. She started pushing.

"Wait!" cried Gomamon. "I've seen Joe do this! That and there are videos of cats doing this on the internet! I'll deliver it!"

"You don't…watch those videos, do you?" Gatomon interrogated, starting to feel a little uncomfortable.

"Yeesh! No. It just popped up when I typed 'calico cat'. Just trust me! Nothing will go wrong!" Gomamon got ready to deliver the egg.

"What about my sister?" Gatomon asked softly.

"Veemon's handling that," Gomamon answered.

"Veemon?! He doesn't know a thing about delivering a Digi-Egg! He's a noodle cart worker!" Gatomon cried out at the fact that Veemon had no such experience that was needed for this.

"I thought you fired him, anyway," Patamon pointed out.

"Good point. Veemon! You're fired, so get out of here!" Gomamon called over. He started humming, "We were sailing—"

"Ah!" Gatomon cried out as the egg came to be. Patamon fainted on the spot.

Meanwhile, BlackGatomon had her Digi-Egg. Mikemon remarked, "That is one disgusting miracle." He promptly picked the egg up and hugged it and kissed it. It started to glow. "What the…?"

"Aww! You're a daddy! Quick, let me hold it!" BlackGatomon insisted as she rested her paws on the glowing Digi-Egg.

Patamon and Gatomon were holding their egg. It was glowing as well. Patamon exclaimed, "It's…hatching!"

The light took on a new form. When it died down, the resulting Digimon looked like some sort of cross between Poyomon, Patamon's Fresh-level form, and YukimiBotamon, Gatomon's Fresh-level form. Gomamon inquired, "What the heck is that?"

"Our child, I guess," Gatomon answered. "The first of its kind. I have a name for it! YukiPoyomon!"

"I like that. What an adorable little blobby blob!" Patamon said in a baby voice as he held the baby Digimon. "I have a name for its next form, dependent on if it works." As if willing to test the name, YukiPoyomon digivolved into a cross between Nyaromon (a prior form of Gatomon) and Tokomon (a prior form of Patamon). "Wow! It will work! Nyakomon! Now, let's see… We've got ourselves a bouncing baby boy!"

"It's a girl!" Mikemon cried tears of joy as he held a Nyaromon. "BlackGatomon, I love you, I really do, but…I don't think I've ever loved anything this much…"

"I know…This squishy little cutie has melted even my satanic heart," BlackGatomon claimed with tears of joy hanging in her golden eyes. "Come to mama, precious." She took Nyaromon into her arms. "So precious… _My precious…_"

"Hey, I want her to be Daddy's little girl!" Mikemon whined, afraid that his wife would hog their baby.

"Fine, we'll let her decide. Not now, though. Right now…I need a gun," BlackGatomon sighed.

"No assassinations. Not today. We don't need you to get arrested on our daughter's first day of life," Mikemon forbade his mate to go anywhere with a gun.

Patamon walked in holding a baby Digimon. The youngling looked a lot like a Tokomon, but with the ears and tail of a Nyaromon. Patamon announced, "Our little Nyakomon!"

"Cuteness overload!" Agumon started twitching as soon as he walked in. He fell to the floor and started to spasm.

"I hope he looks more like his adorable mother when he gets older," Patamon announced hopefully. "Such a little cutie pie!"

"Pie?" Nyakomon echoed.

"Cows go moo, Nyaromon. Can you say 'moo'?" BlackGatomon asked sweetly.

"Moo-moo!" Nyaromon said proudly, somewhat endearingly. Her attention was caught by a praying mantis at the window.

"The soothsayer said this was a sign!" Mikemon exclaimed.

"Pipe down! Let Mickey look at what she wants to look at!" BlackGatomon scolded, causing Mikemon to recoil. "She has just as much a right to stare at stuff as Garry does to be a Gary, but with two R's instead of one! She can stare at men, women, or whatever! Just as long as she's in bed at an appropriate time and doesn't walk in on something she'll regret, I'm fine. And you should be, too."

"O-okay! I understand!" Mikemon whimpered. "C-can I still be the one to tuck her in?"

Smiling, the black cat answered, "Of course, silly! You're the dad. Kids love it when daddy tucks them in."

"Really?" Mikemon asked, never hearing that before.

"I don't know. Maybe this one will," BlackGatomon answered.

"I'd better give Nyakomon back to Gatomon. Say goodbye to your cousin, Nyakomon," Patamon instructed with a slightly higher vocal pitch.

Nyakomon gurgled, trying to make the instructed sound. It probably wasn't easy, but he finally managed, "Bye!"

"Bye-bye!" Nyaromon responded, waving her tail at Nyakomon.


	11. Epilogue

**Okay, this is the last chapter. This is an epilogue that kind of gives the readers insight on what the next generation is like. I had to get as much of that in one chapter as I could, so it is kind of long. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this story and I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Just a heads-up for possible implications, my philosophy is: "Everyone deserves to be in love with someone until they've proven themselves otherwise."**

**Also, I would like to credit TheGreatSakura for some of this. Two OC's, a made-up Digimon known as Mystiquemon and a human girl named Mu, were borrowed (with permission, of course) for this chapter.**

**I would also like to point out/credit CyberDracomon. CyberDracomon is another author here, for those of you who are not aware, and said author wrote a story called "The Lost Egg". I always thought that the name 'Gapamon' would be good for naming the hybrid child of Gatomon and Patamon. Then, I read "The Lost Egg", which is a very good story with a somewhat comedic ending. I said to myself, "Dang! Someone thought of this first, but I love this story to much to get upset!" So, since Gapamon is just too fitting to change, I am saying that the fact that we both use that name for a PataGato child is completely coincidental. I am not plagiarizing or anything like that, so don't accuse me of it.**

**Chapter 11: Epilogue**

Years went by, during which the Gatomon sisters bore more children and TK and Kari had two children of their own: two fraternal twin brothers. The boy resembling Kari was named Mori, and he was partnered with Gatomon and Patamon's middle child and only daughter who had recently digivolved into a Gatomon like her mother. The other brother, resembling TK and named Genno, was allied with the youngest of Gatomon and Patamon's three children, another Patamon.

You might ask if their oldest child is partnered with a human. The answer is no, at least not currently. Their oldest child, the hybrid Digimon, was named Gapamon. Gapamon looked, for the most part, like his mother. He was white furred and had a long tail with purple stripes and a purple tuft at the end. His whiskers were so thin that they were almost invisible. He did, however, inherit his father's leathery wings/ears, as well as his personality. There is one factor that no one believed he inherited from either of his parents and, if he did, he took it to a whole other level.

"Oh, no! I'm lost! I'm lost! Oh, why does this keep happening to me?!" Gapamon panicked as he hovered over people's heads. That's right. He had a ridiculously, horrifyingly bad sense of directions. Once, he even got lost on the way to the bathroom…in his own home.

"Hey, cousin. Did you lose your way again?" the voice of a female called out. Directly below him was his cousin, the elder daughter of Mikemon and BlackGatomon. This child was a Mikemon like her father, only female. She is sometimes referred to as Mickey (by her family and close friends), Mike-chan (or rather wishes to be called that by a human partner or by the special someone she hopes to find someday), or simply the female Mikemon (by pretty much everyone else).

"Hi, Mickey… Yeah, I'm lost," Gapamon sighed. "I told my friend Calumon that I'd meet him at the bakery across town, but I'm not sure how far across I have to go."

"Alright, come along. Follow me. When you find a girl, I hope she's good with directions," Female Mikemon sighed as she turned in the direction of the bakeshop. Gapamon descended so he could follow her, hoping she would lead the way.

"Me, too," Gapamon agreed, "and when you find a girl—"

"Gapa," Female Mikemon cut him off, wondering if he thought before speaking. "Come on." She took his paw and guided him through the streets.

"Sorry…" Gapamon apologized.

"Don't worry about it," the female feline flashed her cousin a smile. "I know what you meant."

"Good. Everyone deserves someone!" Gapamon exclaimed cheerfully; an example of his, his brother's, and his father's fun-loving and optimistic personality.

"So what about you? Do you have your eye on a girl?" Female Mikemon asked as her cousin lifted her up and flew upward, landing atop a bus.

"I'm glad Uncle Mikemon showed us this. Why get a bus pass when you can just ride on the roof? Anyway, I don't. Someday, I'll either fall in love or something," Gapamon answered with a shrug. "And when I do, she'll be so cute that she'll make buttons jealous! She'll have a great sense of direction and she'll always have a compass and a sundial!"

"A sundial?" Female Mikemon echoed, not knowing how a sundial would be of great use in counteracting his faulty sense of direction. It would be great for telling time, though.

"Yeah! And she'll even smell adorable!" Gapamon mused, hoping to one day meet such a female.

"You're always so full of energy. I'm glad it doesn't lead you to pulling pranks like my little sister," Female Mikemon commented. Her sister was a BlackGatomon, like their mother, and just as devious if not more so. "Good for you, Gapamon!"

"What about you, cousin? What do you dream of in a special someone, cousin?" Gapamon inquired, holding onto her as the bus turned onto another street.

"Well, I'd probably want someone who is gentle, is a good chef, likes cats, can deal with my insane mother, and is maybe on the quieter side. I don't think I could handle being around someone verbose. I don't mind the loud, but…I don't know. Something tells me that whoever I end up falling for won't try to stand out like some people do," Female Mikemon replied. "But just as long as I get to feel that-that spark, I'll be happy with whoever it is."

"Wow! Those are words of poetic justice!" Gapamon was beaming at her. "Look! There's the bakery!" Surely enough, the bakery was in sight, and so was Calumon. He waved them down, so they jumped off the bus and landed on their feet in front of him. "Hi, Calumon!"

"Hi! You made it! I was worried that you had gotten lost again!" Calumon exclaimed in relief.

"I was. Cousin Mickey found me," Gapamon explained.

"Hey, that's what family's for," Female Mikemon claimed sheepishly. "B-besides, I wasn't doing anything."

Gapamon and Calumon locked eyes and nodded. They both turned to the female Mikemon and Gapamon began, "We know you'd rather be at home reading or something…"

"But we want you to join us for cream puffs!" Calumon concluded their conjoined thought.

"I-I don't know, you guys…" Female Mikemon was reluctant. "Maybe I should just head home…"

"No, no, please stay! I owe you! Besides, we're family!" Gapamon insisted, reflecting his cousin's own statement back at her. He grinned the kindest smile. She smiled back and decided to stay.

"The more the merrier!" Calumon exclaimed. "Speaking of which, isn't that your younger sister, Gapamon?" Calumon pointed to a Gatomon that was just a smidgeon shorter than Gapamon. The Gatomon had the strong arm of a Gaomon wrapped around her.

"Yeah, that's her. She's with her boyfriend again. He's a boxer, and sometimes she comes home crying from his matches," Gapamon explained.

"Aww," Female Mikemon cooed softly. It was sad to hear about her cousin crying, but it only went to show how much she loved the Gaomon.

"I'm gonna eavesdrop on them," Gapamon muttered and raised one of the wings on his head, trying to listen.

"I can quit boxing if that's what you want. I can't stand making a girl like you cry," the Gaomon, who was about Gapamon's age, said to the young Gatomon.

"No, I don't want you to quit! You love boxing! I just…" Young Gatomon sniffled, "I don't like watching you get hit… You're a great fighter, but sometimes, I see you get brutalized out there and I…I get so scared…"

"Kitten, I can't keep doing something that is only going to upset you. Yes, I love boxing, but I love you, too…" the young Gaomon told her as he held her close and kissed her.

"So, what's the scoop, Gapa?" Female Mikemon inquired in a low voice.

"Teenage drama," Gapamon replied, lowering his wing. "I warned her about dating older men."

"They're a cute couple," Calumon commented, not particularly interested. He was eyeing up the creampuffs.

"I should probably get something for Mom and Dad," Gapamon muttered. "Let's see…"

"Cream…puffs…!" Calumon drooled in ecstasy.

"Uh…Gapamon, is your friend alright?" Female Mikemon asked, pointed towards Calumon.

"Huh? Oh, he's always like that in here," Gapamon said, shrugging it off. "He'll be fine. Just be sure to watch your step so you don't slip."

He traced his paw along the glass case containing the baked goods when his paw touched that of another Digimon. The Digimon, though cloaked, he knew was a female. She resembled a chinchilla, and she was the most beautiful thing he ever brushed paws with. Shying away, the Digimon apologized, "I'm sorry."

"What? No, don't be!" Gapamon insisted. He caught a glimpse of her face. She was more adorable than he dreamed of. She even _smelled_ adorable! "Do you by any chance have a compass?"

"Y-yeah, I do, and I have a sundial. Why?" the unnamed female asked.

"Just curious," Gapamon replied. It took all he had not to burst with triumphant joy. "What's your name?"

"M-Mystiquemon," the female replied. "And you are?"

"Gapamon, first son of the DigiDestined Digimon Patamon and Gatomon!" Gapamon proudly introduced himself to Mystiquemon.

"Oh. N-nice to meet you," Mystiquemon said and curtsied in her cloak.

The female Mikemon smiled solemnly as she watched her cousin mingle with the rodent mystique. She turned around and bumped into a teenaged human female. Backing away, she said, "Ooh. I'm so sorry." She looked up at the girl. Based on clothing and body language, she could tell that the girl was generally modest.

"No, I am sorry. I'm afraid I do not know my way around very well," the girl explained. "I am from a different land. My name is Mu."

"Oh. Hi. I'm Mikemon, but, uh, I also go by Mickey," Female Mikemon introduced herself.

"It is nice to meet you, Mike-chan," Mu said and bowed. Smiling, Female Mikemon bowed back.

"May I…pick you up?" Mu asked hesitantly. When the human received a nod from the calico, she picked her up. "You're very soft…"

"Thank you," Female Mikemon thanked her with a blush. Was this girl just a passer-by? Was she her human partner? Was she more?

Later on, the whole family sat down for dinner, but Young Gatomon, Female Mikemon, and Gapamon were evidently absent. Patamon's younger son, youngest child, and spitting image asked, "Daddy, where are Big Bro and Big Sis?"

"I don't know. They'll be back soon," Patamon answered hopefully.

"I even got a seat out for Gaomon," Kari said in disappointment.

"That dog better treat my Gatomon like a queen," Mori muttered.

"Don't worry, Mori, he will. I knew his father. They're family friends," the older Gatomon assured.

"Can't we just get the food out now? Mickey's barely going to eat anyway!" Young BlackGatomon begged.

"No. You'd better be nice to your big sister, because she's always been nice to you," Mikemon told his younger daughter.

"Fine…but I'm diving in head first if she's not here in five minutes!" Young BlackGatomon claimed.

"No, you're not," Mikemon told her. "We don't need any fuzzy faces in your mother's wonderful food. Sit and be good or you can watch everyone else eat while you get a piece of bread."

"Okay…"

"Good."

Gapamon burst in, fluttering around the room with happiness and carrying a chinchilla-like Digimon. They were followed by the younger Gatomon and her Gaomon boyfriend. Female Mikemon stood in the doorway, talking to a human girl. She said, "Mu-Mu, I can ask if you can stay for dinner. I had a lot of fun talking to you on the bus."

"Mike-chan, that's such a lovely offer, but I'm not…" Mu started to say when she was staring into a very adorable kitty face. She smiled and conceded, "I will call my parents and ask."

"Yippee!" Female Mikemon cheered. She ran into the kitchen and got on her knees. She started to beg her mother, "Mom, I made a new friend today! Can we please, please, please have her for dinner?"

"…I don't see why not," BlackGatomon answered as she was stirring something in a pot. "From the sound of her and how happy you sound, Mickey, she sounds heads and tails over the 'friends' your sister brings home. Hey, for next week, do you think I should try combining salsa and turkey?"

"Knowing you, you'll find a way to pull that off," Female Mikemon giggled. She poked her head out of the kitchen and nodded at Mu, who was on the phone. The human girl smiled at her.

"I heard you, Mom!" Young BlackGatomon yelled from the dining room.

"Then you know how right I am!" BlackGatomon called back. She chuckled to herself. The younger BlackGatomon was just like her in nearly every way.

"And who is your friend, Gapa?" Gatomon inquired.

"She's Mystiquemon! Guess what! She's great with directions and has a compass!" Gapamon exclaimed. Hearing that seemed to put the whole household at ease.

"Thank goodness," Genno sighed in relief.

"Please don't ever leave his side," Kari requested.

"Uh…" Mystiquemon was startled by how everyone was delighted by the fact that she had a compass.

"Don't be scared. They're just happy I met you because I always get lost," Gapamon explained. Mystiquemon snuggled up to Gapamon, as she had quickly grown comfortable with him. Many found Gapamon comfortable to be around.

"I remember when Gapamon got lost on the corner of First and First," Gatomon mumbled. She remembered when Gapamon was first born. That was certainly nothing short of exciting. As were the births of her second born and third born children. Ages ago, when she was still enslaved, she never could have envisioned herself being this happy.

"I love our family," Patamon said as he wrapped an arm around his mate.

"Yeah. Me, too," Gatomon agreed. She turned her head and kissed her beloved, thinking about how lucky and thankful she was to have friends and a loving family.

**The end**


End file.
